Bundles
' Bundles' are sets or equipments that can only be bought through actual money ( ). They boost the player (depending on the boosts they have). Some focuses on agility, some on accuracy and some focuses on health alone. Some bundles bring weapons only. Unfortunately, all bundles that are available cost real money. It is unknown if a bundle purchasable by in-game currency will be released. But there are bundles which can be won for free through events (for example, Easter Bunny Set, Anti-Explosive Pack, Spec Ops Pack, Close Quarters Pack and Lucky Fighter's Pack). There are two types of bundles: Limited-time Bundles These bundles can be bought through a limited time only. They are usually released on holidays, such as Halloween or Christmas and also bring new weapons and armors into the game. They are: Starter Box View.jpg|The Starter Box Bundle Starter box preview image.jpg|The Starter Box equipment WarlockGear1.jpg|The Warlock Gear Bundle Warlock Gear from Facebook.png|The Warlock Gear equipment MonsterGear1.jpg|Monster Gear Santa's Gear View.jpg|Santa's Gear Bundle Santa bundle.jpg|The Santa's Gear equipment Classic Sant's Gear.PNG|The Classic Santa's Gear Bundle ClassicSantaGear.jpg|The Classic Santa's Gear equipment Fan's Choice Weapons Pack View.jpg|The Fan's Choice Weapon Pack Bundle Movie Star's Pack 2.PNG|The Movie Star's Pack Bundle Movie Star's Pack 2 load page.PNG|The Movie Star's Pack equipment Gadgets Stock Sale Pack.PNG|The Gadget Madness Bundle Yeti View.jpg|The Yeti Bundle Yeti Bundle1.jpg|The Yeti equipment Easter Bunny Set View.jpg|The Easter Bunny Set Bundle Easter Bunny.jpeg|The Easter Bunny Set equipment Anti-Explosive Pack View.jpg|The Anti - Explosive Pack Bundle Anti-Explosive Pack.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Set equipment Spec Op Bundle.PNG|The Spec Ops Pack Bundle Boots spec opsimage.jpg|The Spec Ops Pack equipment Close Quarters Pack view.PNG|The Close Quarters Pack Bundle CloseQuarterPack1.jpg|The Close Quarters Pack equipment Shadow hunter pack.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Pack Bundle Shadow Hunter Pack from Facebook.png|The Shadow Hunter Pack equipment MonsterGear1.jpg|The Monster Gear Bundle Monster Gear load page.PNG|The Monster Gear equipment Cyber Ninja Bundle.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear Bundle Cyber Ninja.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear equipment Black Friday Sale load page.PNG|The Black Friday Sale Bundle Black Friday Sale.png|The Black Friday Sale 10955195 773900596011612 8079542349236824076 n.png|The Brazilian Warrior Bundle China Heroes Armors.png|Chinese Heroes Armors Warrior Bunny Kit.PNG|Warrior Bunny Kit ProtectorKitBundleEvent.jpg|The Protector's Kit ProtectorKitBundleInside.jpg|The Protector's Kit (content) Sfkit.jpg|Shock Force Kit RWP.jpg|Road Warrior Pack SCGC.jpg|Summer Camp Gun Collection MX Pack.png|MX Pack MXpack-preview.png|Contents of the pack. Black Charo Pack.png|Black Charro Gear Lep1.png|Leprechaun's Pack Lucky1.png|Lucky Fighter's Pack Lucky2.png|Lucky's Fighter Pack (content) BlackBerretBundle.jpeg|Black Beret Kit BlackBeretBundle.jpeg|Black Beret Kit (contents) OutlawBundle2.jpeg|Outlaw Pack Outlawbundle.jpeg|Outlaw Pack (contents) RefereeEquipmentBundleInShop.jpg|Referee Equipment Referee.png|Referee Equipment (contents) StrikerEquipmentBundleInShop.jpg|Striker Equipment StrikerEquipmentBundlePreview.jpg|Striker Equipment (contents) Ghostbuster.png|Ghostbusters Weapons Pack Unstoppable Force Kit.png|Unstoppable Force Kit Skull Thunder Army.png|Skull Thunder Army IMG 1027.png|Drill Instructor Set IMG 1288.png|Fire Commando Set IMG 1287.png|Advanced Soldier Equipment IMG 1845.png|Ghost Pack IMG 1846.png|Impaler's Set IMG_20161113_122808.png|Veteran Soldier Pack Soldiers Alliance.png|Soldiers Alliance Agent Retriver pack.png|Agent Retriever Pack Black Friday Pack 2016.png|Black Friday MegaPack 2016 Stuntman Pack.PNG|Stuntman Pack Superstars Weapon Pack.PNG|Superstars Weapon Pack Fireside Santa bundle.png|Fireside Santa's Gear IMG 3719.png|Sabotage Pack Werewolf Bite.png|Werewolf Bite 2016 Top Event Weapons Pack.png|2016 Top Event Weapons The Magnificient 6.png|The Magnificent 6 Born to Dye Pack.png|Born to Dye Pack Screen_Shot_c.png|Raid Equipment Golden Fire Pack.png|Golden Fire Pack Gheinthemenu.jpeg|Golden Hero Equipment Glcp.jpeg|Great Luck Chinese Pack Masquerade.jpeg|Masquerade Pack Brazillian Fighter Gear.png|Brazilian Fighter Gear Parade Pack.png|Parade Pack Blackbird.jpeg|Blackbird Gear Image-1489739492.jpeg|Lucky Set Goodbundle.jpeg|Celtic Chest CATRE.jpeg|Chest at the Rainbow's End HulkReu.jpeg|The Hulk's Reunion. MexFlavo.jpeg|The Mexican Flavour. NoFoolsMadness.jpeg|The No Fools Madness Megapack. *Starter Box *Warlock Gear *Monster Gear *Santa's Gear *Classic Santa's Gear *Fan's Choice Weapons Pack *Movie Star's Pack *Gadgets Madness Pack *Yeti *Easter Bunny Set *Close Quarters Pack *Shadow Hunter Pack *Black Friday Sale 2014 *Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack *Brazilian Warrior Gear *Chinese Heroes Armors *Warrior Bunny Kit *The Protector's Kit *Shock Force Kit *Summer Camp Gun Collection *MX Pack *Black Charro Gear *Halloween Sets Collection *Halloween Weapon Collection *Headless Baron Kit *Black Friday Sale 2015 *Designated Marksman Kit *Night Santa's Gear *Mega Santas' Pack *2015 Fans' Choice Pack *2015 Top Event Weapons *Leprechaun's Pack *Lucky Fighter's Pack *Freedom Fighter Kit *Freedom Soldier Kit *Black Beret Kit *Outlaw Pack *Referee Equipment *Striker Equipment *Ghostbusters Weapons Pack *Unstoppable Force Kit *Drill Instructor Set *Fire Commando Set *Advanced Soldier Equipment *Ghost Pack *Impaler's Set *Veteran Soldier Pack *Soldiers Alliance *Agent Retriever Pack *Black Friday Sale 2016 *Black Friday Megapack 2016 *Stuntman Pack *Superstars Weapon Pack *Fireside Santa's Gear *Sabotage Pack *Werewolf Bite *The Magnificent 6 *2016 Top Event Weapons *Born to Dye Pack *Golden Hero Equipment *Golden Fire Pack *Great Luck Chinese Pack *Masquerade Pack *Brazilian Fighter Gear *Parade Pack *Blackbird Gear *Lucky Set *Celtic Chest *Chest at the Rainbow's End *Hulk's Reunion *Mexican Flavour *No-Fools Madness Megapack *Classic Hunter Bag *Forest Shadow Gear *The Big and Bright Easter Egg *'WASP' Set *Cyber-Hunter Equipment *Robotic Battalion *New Menace Pack *Knight's Equipment *'Parcher' Bag *Archery Tournament Chest *Battle Suit Unit *Mobile Assisted Unit R.I. *Ultimate Pack *Decorated Soldier Set *W.P.D Officer Kit *V.E.N.O.M. *Camp Thunder Pack *Bulldozer *Medic Kit *CopyCat Prototype VI Box *A.T.A.R.O.T. Pack *'Manmax' Set *Infamous Captain Set *Pirate Island *Werebat Bite *Poison Hunter Pack *Assault Expert Pack *Leather Ranger Pack *Handgun Expert Pack *Black Friday Megapack 2017 *Steam Equipment *Cute Santa Gear *The Mighty Power Santas! *2017 Top Event Weapons *Brazilian Scrapper Gear *Brazilian Brawler Gear *Heavy Expert Pack *Metal Earth Pack *Naval Captain Set *Launcher Expert Pack *Classy Watcher *'Tinkerer' Steam *Prankster Box *Adventurer Pack *Mexican Army *CopyCat Swarm *CopyCat Prototype II Box *CopyCat Prototype III Box *CopyCat Prototype V Box *CopyCat Prototype VIII Box *CopyCat Prototype X Box *CopyCat Prototype XX Box *Sandman Flask *Never-Ending Pack *Sea's 7,5 *Infiltration Gear *Angry and Blue *Happy and Dark *Sad and Grey *Wicked Captain Set *Castaway Backpack *Lost Island Pack *DL - 5 Years Edition *Orbital Pack *Regular Gadget Pack *Gadget Bundle. *Big Gadget Pack *Big Gadget Bundle. *Mega Gadget Bundle *Skull Thunder - 5 Years Edition *AtomDrome - 5 Years Edition *Tinkerers - 5 Years Edition *Nomicon - 5 Years Edition *'Duck Joe' Cooler *X-PI Mystic Pack *CT-Hunter Pack *Great Alliance Megabundle *White Charro Gear *Fire Expert Pack *"Hunt Unit MK II" *Zombie Force Kit *Urban Ops Pack Permanent Bundles One Shot, One Kill View.PNG|The One Shot, One Kill Bundle One shot one kill image.jpg|The One Shot, One Kill equipment Juggernaut View.PNG|The Juggernaut Bundle Juggernaut.PNG|The Juggernaut equipment Speedrun View.PNG|The Speedrun Bundle Speed runner 1.jpg|The Speedrun equipment Egon's Ghostbusters Kit View.PNG|Egon's Ghostbusters Kit Bundle Ghostbusters Set.PNG|Egon' Ghostbusters Kit equipment MIB Special Agent Gear View.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear Bundle MIB.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear equipment Biohazard View.PNG|The Bio Hazard Bundle Biohazard1.jpg|The Bio Hazard equipment Elysium View.PNG|The Elysium Bundle Elysium.PNG|The Elysium equipment Urban Ops Pack View.PNG|The Urban Ops Pack Bundle Urban Ops2.jpg|The Urban Ops Pack equipment HE1.jpg|Hulk Equipment Ghostbusters New Kit2.png|Ghostbusters New Kit Raid_Equipment_equipped.png|Raid Equipment Most of these bundles are released since the Movie Content Update and they will be in the game forever. They are: * One Shot, One Kill * Juggernaut * Speedrun * Egon's Ghostbusters Kit * MIB Special Agent Gear * Elysium * Anti-Explosive Pack * Spec Ops Pack * Cyber Ninja Gear * Hulk Equipment * Ghostbusters New Kit * Skull Thunder Army * Raid Equipment * Monarch's Set * Henry Varro Set * Road Warrior Pack Trivia IMG_5837.PNG|The "details" button for "reviewing" the bundle. Bundles' view details updated.PNG|"Previewing" a purchased bundle! * The Starter Box was a permanent bundle until it was replaced by the Urban Ops Pack, which was thought to be a limited bundle but it is still available. * Bio Hazard was the first bundle to feature no weapons. (However, during the Halloween 2014 event it was removed and replaced by Monster Gear which gave the same armor, the exclusive Toxic Guns and is one dollar cheaper). * In the Saint Patrick 2017 (Update), the "details" button was added in to that it'd be "easier" for players to check out the contents of the pack they've purchased, instead of having to equip it on for certain "un-conveniences" * Urban Ops Pack was once again removed from the bundles tab. The only way to acquire the bundle is through the Professional deal. Category:Respawnables